Atalanta
Atalanta was a human woman and princess, in Greek Mythology. She is the female protagonist and titular character of Episode 9 'The Story of Atalanta'. History She was the daughter of a Greek King and Queen. Growing up, she became a very outdoorsy person and grew a passion for running, hunting and spear fighting and became quite respectable for her work. Synopsis One day, Prince Meleager, introduces his mother, Queen Althea of Calydon, to his friends who will help him defeat the Calydonian Boar, a troublesome beast who destroyed grains and crops, killed animals as well as people in their local area. Amongst these friends are a late Atalanta. Meleager explains to his mother that she is also his hunting companion and mentor and that she is best person for the job. The Queen seems to be shocked to see a woman, joining them on the hunt to kill the Boar and wanders how she could be so brave and skillful. Her brothers overhear her, and tell her that Atalanta is not fit for such a hunt, because she is a woman. Meleager, his friends and uncles, head on to the forest and their dogs quickly sense the Calydonian Boar and are freed from their leashes to attack it, but are easily flung aside. Several of Meleagers friends, aim their weapons to kill the Calydonian Boar, but miss every time. Atalanta shoots the animal with her arrows, weakening it, before Meleager finally kills it with a precise throw of his spear.He decides to give the hide of the Boar to Atalanta, as she had done most of the work, but his uncles snatch it away seeing themselves as elders more worthy of the hide. Meleager fights against his uncles who were determined to have the hide for themselves, but in the process they end up falling to their deaths off the edge of a mountain. Meleager is grieved that they died from the fall. Queen Althaea hears about the deaths of her brothers and she is heartbroken, despite it not being Meleager's fault and just a terrible accident, she kills her son by burning the piece of wood, that would have killed him as a newborn, had she had left it to burn. As the Goddesses of Destiny had told her. Meleager, is killed by the blazed chunk of wood , his friends try to help and save him but he unfortunately burns to death that same day. Atalanta mourns the death of Meleager who was her crush, and is inconsolable for many days. The Goddessses of Destiny come to Atalanta and tell her that in order for her to be happy again, they will erase her memories of Meleager and that she must never get married. Atalanta agrees to their bid. The next day, she visits her parents' palace who seem glad that she is no longer mourning Melager's death, because they want her to get married. Many men across the kingdom have come to ask for Atalanta's hand in marriage, even bribing her with valuable items. But Atalanta , determined to keep her oath to the Goddesses of never marrying, rejects all of them. Confident in her talent as a swift runner, she decides whoever can beat her in a running race, can marry her, or else they'd be sent to live on a remote island. Atalanta beats all of her competitiors. One day a final competitior, a young man named Hippomenes who had grown a fondness for her, seeing her hunting, decides to challenge her to a race, for the following morning and Atalanta agrees to the offer, as she looks at him, she is reminded of Meleager. Hippomenes knowing he could never beat Atalanta in a race by his own might, prays to Aphrodite to help him win the race against her, the Goddess appears to Hippomenes instantaneously and gives him three golden apples, which she instructs him to throw at Atalanta whilst they are running in the race, to distract her. Meanwhile, Aphrodite bribes the Goddesses of Destiny to break their contract of Atalanta living a happy life by remaining single, by giving them a cream that will improve their skin, to which they accept. The next day comes and the two race each other, Hippomenes wins, thanks to the help of Aphrodite and marries Atalanta, they become the next King and Queen of the land and live happily ever after. Appearance Atalanta was a tall woman with fair skin, green eyes and long red hair that she wears in a ponytail. Personality Atalanta was a good-hearted lady, sporty, athletic and tomboyish with her hobbies. Also kind, romantic, hardworking and diligent. She is also shown to be emotionally sensitive, as she mourned Meleager's death and was unable to get out of her depression until she was helped out by The Goddesses of Destiny. Trivia In the original tale, Atalanta was left abandoned by her parents on a mountain because they wanted a male child. She grows up in the wilderness and becomes a favourite of Artemis. Many years later, after her parents find their daughter alive, they plan for her to get married. Also Atalanta planned for those who lost in the race, to be killed. Also in the original myth, Atalanta and Hippomenes were turned into Lions by the Gods, after committing a certain sin.